No abandones toda esperanza
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Todos vamos a morir algún día, por lo que mejor si vivimos de forma que nosotros queramos. Aunque parezca que no, creo que tengo más reglas de las que Alec se ha aprendido en los libros. Tanto Valentine como yo siempre fuimos más prácticos, además de que nunca tuve paciencia para estudiar lo suficiente, aprendía junto con mis heridas pero es más divertido si puedes contarlo.


**Está enfocado en los libros, sólo que sólo encontré ésta categoría de la historia.**

* * *

Las leyes de la Clave eran muy estrictas, Valentine necesitaba hacer sus experimentos en secreto. Con seres que nadie echaría de menos y con un hijo adoptivo que tampoco preguntaría nadie más por él, que estaría seguro que le sería leal y no pondría sus ideas por encima de las suyas.

En realidad nunca deseé otro tipo de vida. La mayoría de mundanos diría que nunca tuve una familia pero aunque Valentine no era un padre normal hasta para los cazadores de sombras si que lo era para mi. No soy cazador de sombras porque haya nacido así y no tenga otro remedio por la crianza de Valentine, soy cazador de sombras porque nací así y es lo que más disfruto.

Intentaba ser todo lo que Valentine quería de mi: un arma con lealtad. Hubiera sido muy fácil usar a Sebastian, quién no tenía sentimientos pero sin un vínculo tampoco había una lealtad asegurada y además a Valentine también le gustaba experimentar. El niño ángel y el niño demonio, tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. Quería ver de qué forma nos desenvolvíamos en las mismas situaciones, qué clase de soldados éramos, hasta qué punto estaríamos dispuestos a llegar por él.

Valentine siempre decía que el amor sólo te destruía y yo siempre pensé que podría ayudarle a cambiar de idea, pensé que si era el hijo perfecto para él dejaría de ser su frase predilecta pero cuando me regaló aquel halcón y lo mató delante de mi sólo porque no había pasado la prueba, porque lo había domesticado y le había hecho perder su instinto, sentí algo romperse dentro de mi. No era una decepción amorosa, era mucho peor. Había empleado mucho tiempo en ese halcón, tenía heridas que lo demostraban pero nunca me hubiera importado, le había cogido cariño a ese halcón pero Valentine tenía razón. Al haberle hecho perder su instinto, ya nunca podría sobrevivir sin mi o sin otra persona que lo cuidase. Era como un perro criado en un hogar que no sabría sobrevivir en la calle y entonces lo entendí, entendí por qué Valentine decía siempre que amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido. Cuando amas le das a otra persona la oportunidad de que te haga perder tu instinto.

Los cazadores de sombras no amamos como los mundanos, por lo menos Valentine y yo no. Cualquier día puede ser el último así que aprovechar cualquier instante puede ser crucial, también hacemos caso a cualquier plan de huida que tengamos planeado. Si hay un ataque general no nos ponemos a buscar otros cazadores de sombras entre la multitud, con eso se pierde más tiempo que darle la oportunidad a la persona o personas que busquen para que sigan el plan igual que tú y hay más posibilidades de sobrevivir para todos.

No es que haya tenido un nombre ni apellido propio. Me pusieron el de Sebastian y pasé por cuatro apellidos diferentes antes de saber mi verdadero apellido pero tampoco es que haya sido digno de ninguno de ellos ni tampoco me esforcé por serlo. Era lo único impuesto en mi vida que no me gustaba, por algo el nombre al que estoy más apegado es Jace Lightwood.

**\- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? ¡No había quebrantado la ley! -**preguntó Isabelle después de matar a un subterráneo cuando estábamos inspeccionando un lugar.

Yo me giré hacia él confundido por sus palabras en cuanto me levanté del cadáver.

**\- Era un subterráneo. ¿Por qué necesitamos un motivo? Ya quebrantaría la ley en un futuro, lo he detenido, le he hecho un favor al mundo.**

Isabelle me miró como si le hubiera traicionado y eso que apenas habíamos empezado a convivir.

**\- Porque somos cazadores de sombras, no asesinos. Necesitamos un motivo. Hay Acuerdos que respetar, sino quieres tener problemas con la Clave vas a tener que aprendértelos.**

Lo de no ser un asesino se me había quedado grabado en la mente como si me lo hubieran grabado a fuego en la piel y también la decepción en su voz, su mirada y su actitud. Era cierto que siempre habíamos sido Valentine y yo solos pero hasta ahora nunca había tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de decepción, ya que a Valentine le gustaba el castigo físico, no emocional, lo usaba para educar también siempre que no quería que hiciera algo para que mi mente asociara hacer ese algo con dolor.

**\- Hasta los cazadores de sombras se guían demasiado por la vista -**me estaba diciendo Valentine mientras me ponía una venda en los ojos. Después de eso, se había quedado en silencio. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas pero cuando ataqué al punto dónde creí que estaría sentir un dolor repentino en la pierna. **\- Todos tus sentidos te pueden engañar, el oído también. Debes actuar rápidamente o que veas o que escuches algo no valdría de nada. Haz caso a tus sentidos y a tu capacidad de reacción a la vez o el próximo corte podría ser más grave y en el corazón. Tus enemigos no tendrán piedad de ti, así que tú no puedes tener piedad de ellos. Siempre han sido ellos o nosotros, convivir sólo es una ilusión que explotará en otra guerra tarde o temprano. Nosotros debemos adelantarnos para ganar, Jonathan, que nunca esperen que des tú el primer paso. Tener compasión sólo te hará dudar y dudar te hará morir. Estar muerto implicaría una pequeña victoria más para ellos, un cazador de sombras menos para proteger este mundo de esas criaturas inmundas.**

Nunca sentí que me estaba perdiendo nada. Si de algo tenía que escapar era del día a día aburrido, con la caza podía salir mi auténtico yo. No había honor con los subterráneos, podía atacarles por la espalda sin sentir remordimientos por menospreciar a otro soldado, ellos no lo eran.

**\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué hora es? -**preguntó Alec con una chaqueta encima del pijama mientras me miraba somnoliento cómo corría en círculos por la sala de entrenamiento.

**\- Las cinco de la mañana.**

Escuché cómo resoplaba y se abrigaba más.

**\- Jace, es pleno diciembre y de madrugada. Vas a pillar una pulmonía, la sala no se va a mover de aquí.**

No lo miraba directamente, ya que aunque puede ser un pequeño detalle que pase desapercibido ya confiaba en él lo suficiente como para no estar alerta en su presencia.

**\- No seas quejica, no pasa nada por perder horas de sueño, hay que estar siempre preparado. Creo que por eso soy más bello que tú.**

Alec se encogió de hombros.

**\- Algunos mundanos creen que cuánto más belleza, más locura. Nunca he creído en eso pero si te llegan a conocer, harás más fuerte sus convicciones. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches o buenos días, lo que sea, ya hablaremos cuando horas más tarde tu energía baje, a ver quién es el quejica.**

Si hubiera tenido que elegir entre Valentine y la caza, lo hubiera elegido a él porque era mi deber. Sé perfectamente que Valentine nunca me habría elegido a mi, yo era prescindible pero aparte de mi padre adoptivo, era como mi superior y era mi obligación esa elección. Si tuviera que enfrentarme a esa elección ahora escogería a los Lightwood pero no me sentiría obligado a hacerlo, los escogería porque disfruto tanto de su compañía como de la caza. Me había costado adaptarme a ser un soldado civilizado, si es que eso existía o si es que yo estaba empezando a crear el concepto pero me gustaba ese estilo de vida también.

**\- Alec, Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta sobre Jace.**

Huyendo de la comida de Isabelle, estaba buscando a Iglesia cuando me detuve al escuchar eso. Por suerte, fue antes de hacer acto de presencia en la biblioteca. Sé que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero la desconfianza era innata en mi y quise saber qué era lo que iban a decir.

**\- ¿Qué ocurre?**

**\- ¿Max, Isabelle o tú tenéis quejas sobre él? ¿Os ha lastimado en alguna ocasión? -**el tono de voz de Hodge trataba de ser cuidadoso por lo que estaba preguntando pero yo no pude evitar sentirme dolido porque preguntase eso.

**\- Hodge, ya sé que Jace puede ser demasiado impulsivo pero con nosotros nunca ha sido malvado, es sólo que tiene otras ideas. La historia mundana está repleta de miles de errores por no entender al enemigo, Jace no es ninguna amenaza, tan sólo necesita una guía adecuada como todos nosotros. Me ha pedido incluso que sea su parabatai.**

No podía asomarme sin arriesgarme a que me viesen así que me conformaba con escuchar sus voces sin poder ver sus expresiones pero la voz también puede delatar. Supongo que Hodge tenía miedo de que me convirtiera en un segundo Valentine.

**\- Nunca he dicho que sea malvado, pero puede tener un carácter muy difícil y no muchas personas pueden estar a su lado y soportarlo. Jace puede ser encantador en las buenas pero hay que saber relacionarse con él en las malas.**

**\- He pasado el suficiente tiempo con él para entenderlo, Hodge y también le he pedido tiempo para pensármelo. He decidido que si, seré su parabatai. Jace no necesita ser salvado, tan sólo necesita alguien en quién confiar para no condenarse a sí mismo -**fueron otras palabras que se quedaron en mi mente, creo que hasta que muera. No esperaba esa reacción de Alec pero desde entonces empecé a esforzarme por no fallar a la familia Lightwood, incluso más que me esforzaba con Valentine.

No es que fuera un camino de rosas sin espinas, pero me esforcé para que la convivencia fuera buena, para que no se cumplieran los temores de Hodge porque yo era Jace, no Valentine. Me esforcé para que la gente me recordara por quién soy, no por quién me crió. Al final, puede que me pareciera a Sebastian más de lo que creía porque ambos nos rebelamos contra Valentine.


End file.
